Strangers in the Digiworld
by ssj hotaru
Summary: One of my very first Fanfics written way back in the late 90's. Be kind- I was but a wee babe. What would happen if the original Digi Destined were not the ONLY kids in the Digital World?


**STANGERS IN THE DIGIWORLD**

**Rated PG-13**

By Ssj_hotaru

Kirya_1

**this is our first Digimon fanfic and it happens to run way off the normal Digimon story line cause its in another dimension, but it still holds certain parts that speak of its origin. Okay read on and enjoy….**

**We also color coded the characters and their ages are by the color, I know the ages probably aren't right because I'm making them up….**

**Matt: ****dark green ****15**

**T.k.:**** light green ****8**

**Sora: ****red ****13**

**Mimi: ****pink ****13**

**Tia: ****navy blue**** 14**

**Izzy:**** crimson ****12 **

**Joe: ****blue ****16**

**Tiffani:**** violet ****14**

**Tiffani's digimon:****gray**

**Shelly: ****teal ****14**

**Shelly's digimon: ****mustard**

**All the other kids Digimon & Gennai: ****silver **

**Evil Digimon: black**

**Hint( Shelly and Tiffani and their Digimon are made up characters DUH!)**

**Matt** laid on his back staring up at the early morning sky, as he played his harmonica, he wondered if there was any other kids out there somewhere in the Digiworld.

He heard a twig snap behind him, and quickly turned to see their so called leader walking towards him. Tai sat down beside him and picked up a rock and threw it in the lake. " hey Matt what's wrong? " Tai asked.

"Nothing" Matt said a little depressed, Tai picked up another rock and tossed it around in his hands and said "you're a bad liar."

Matt sat up and was about to reply, when he felt a small tug on his shirt, he was surprised to see T.K. sitting beside him. "Niichan, what are you doing up so early? " he asked. Matt smiled down at his little brother and said " I was about to ask you the same question". "Could you guys get any louder!" they all turned to see Izzy walking towards them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Izzy you're up" Izzy raised an eye brow " of course I'm up, only Joe and the girls could sleep through fog horns like you!"

Suddenly out of the blue they heard a loud splash and looked to see what had caused it.

**Tai** saw a young girl and shouted "HEY guys look!" as he pointed towards her. He saw her head shoot up and her eyes widen in surprise, suddenly she bolted for the trees leaving the bucket she had dropped in the water behind, the four boys quickly got up and ran after her.

Tai took the lead, Matt not far behind, and Izzy ran last dragging T.K. along. The girl was just about to make it into a clearing when Tai did an Olympic jump and grabbed her around the waist, knocking her to the ground. He took her upper arm and help her to her feet, the girl batted his hand away and yelled " Get your hands off me, you freak!" Tai was dumbfounded and replied " Why are you yelling at me I thought I was helping you?" she glared daggers at him " helping me HELPING ME! If you call scaring someone half to death, chasing them down, and tackling them, helping then I'd prefer you don't help me, and what made you think I needed your help anyway!" she said as she turned to leave but was stopped by Matt blocking her path.

" Wait we need to ask you a few things " he said. "what am I, under interrogation" she asked as she crossed her arms and smirked at him.

**Izzy** and T.k finally caught up with Matt and Tai and their breathing was hard. Izzy moved forward and offered the bucket to the girl. The angry expression on her face faded and was replaced with a smile as she took the bucket and said " oh thank you for getting that for me it was a sweet thing to do you're quite the gentleman." Izzy blushed at her statement. T.K. stepped out from behind Izzy and said "Niichan, I'm thirsty " Matt looked at his little brother, "sorry squirt, I don't have any water on me" his face fell.

"Oh okay "he said sadly, the girl saw this and stepped toward T.K. and Izzy, taking off her back pack. She opened it and took out two bottles of Avon water and handed it to them " here you go, drink up " she said with a smile on her face. T.K.'s face lit up and he took the water with a hasty thank you, Izzy excepted the bottle and said " thank you and by the way my names Izzy what's yours?" She smiled " my names Tiffani, but my friends can call me Tiff " she said as she glared at Tai. "And what's your name? " she said to T.K. who was swallowing large gulps of water. " My names Takeru but you can call me T.K "

" Are you thirsty? " she asked holding a bottle of water out to Matt "Kinda" he said smiling. She handed him the bottle of water " oh and what's your name by the way?"

"My names Matt Ishida. " she got out another water bottle turned towards Tai, " and your name is?" she said raising an eyebrow. " Taichi Kamiya, and I'm sorry for knocking you down" he said " its in the past, leave it there, you thirsty?" "ya" she handed him the bottle of water. "thanks " he said flashing her a charming smile, she blushed.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the forest "Tai where are you" Sora's call was heard, "Matt answer us please!" Joe cried out, "Izzy are you alright?!" Mimi's soft voice echoed.

**Tiffani** watched as a blue haired boy with glasses ran up to Matt and grabbed him by the hand screeching " Oh I'm so happy you're alright. " She walked up to Matt and placed her hand on his shoulder, she almost laughed when his eyes got big. She sighed and looked up at him "the cute ones are always gay" he blushed furiously at her comment about him being cute but paled just as fast when he realized she had said he was gay. " Hey I'm not a HOMO!" he said frantically. "okay, okay I didn't mean to offend you " Tai walked up beside her, she turned to him with wide eyes " your not gay are you ""heck noway!" he said with eyes as equally wide "okay good" she said letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

**Sora** ran up and hugged Tai, his eyes became even wider and he moved his hands to push her away. When Joe's voice stopped him " Hey where'd that weird girl go?" "She's not weird she's nice!" Tai snapped, Sora looked up at him in alarm. Matt looked like he was about to agree with Tai _(what is the world coming to)_ when Joe broke in "What was her name anyway?" '' Tiffani '' both Matt and Tai said at the same time, Tai glared at Matt and Matt smirked at Tai.

That afternoon:

Tai and Matt had finally decided to search for the girl they had met that morning, and now were arguing about which way to go.

" We should look all around the lake, that's the only logical way to go about this Matt can't you see!" Tai yelled clenching his fist in Matt's face. " That would be a senseless waste of time Tai, TiffTiff was running toward a certain place and that should be the way to go" Matt said calmly, folding his arms across his chest. Tai threw a deadly glare at him "since when do you call Tiffychan TiffTiff!" Tai said jealously. "Your both wrong!" T.K. said standing up " it's not Tiffychan or TiffTiff it's Tiffers!" Matt and Tai fell down anime style, all the while Sora and Mimi were standing by Izzy "hormones" they both said simultaneously.

" Actually according to my calculations the appropriate nick name for her would be Tiffanichan" Izzy spoke up "oh Izzy not you too!" Mimi cried before smacking him upside the head with her bag, making him lose his balance and fall off the tree stump he was sitting on.

" No your all wrong, its just Tiffani!" they all turned toward the voice " who are you!?" Tai called to the mysterious voice, a little green and purple head with four legs and a silver horn bounced out from under a bush and introduced itself. _(oh and if your wondering where the kids Digimon are, lets just say there on vacation)_

" Hi I am Tashibamon a.k.a. Tiffani's Digimon"

" Do you know where 'Tiffy's at?" Tai said glancing at Matt to make sure that he was annoying him.

" Ya Tashibamon do you know where TiffTiff's at! " Matt said glancing back at Tai.

" Ya and do you think you can show us where Tiffers is?" T.K said flashing Tai and Matt a triumphant smile, they fell down again.

" I can't do that, you guys are strange I don't want her to be exposed to you!" it said and then took off in to the forest.

"Hurry we've got to follow it!" Tai called back as he ran after the Tashibamon, every one followed him except for Sora, Mimi and Joe who thought the whole thing was just lame.

**Tiffani **was sitting in a small clearing cursing under her breath, finally she couldn't stand it anymore "God Shelly turn down your music, I can't concentrate with this racket!" "What sorry I can't hear you!" a blonde girl said sarcastically, turning up her music.

Tiffani stood and stomped a foot in agitation, before walking into the forest with her laptop. She was finally away from the loud noise when she noticed her shoe was untied, she set the laptop down on a nearby stump and bent to tie her shoe. All of a sudden she saw Tashibamon jump over her and she stood up and her eyes widened as she saw a sweaty Tai about to smash into her, Tai's eyes widened as he saw what he was about to smash into.

Tiffani closed her eyes waiting for Tai to barrel into her a few seconds later Tai's body crashed right into hers which sent them both flying through the air. As Tiffani left the ground her foot connected with her laptop and it became airborne. When she hit the ground she felt something hard land on her stomach, she let out a cry of pain as something cut her arm. Her eyes widened in terror as she watched her laptop fly through the air, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooO!" She screamed helplessly, her eyes glued to the doomed laptop everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her laptop falling from the sky, Matt running out of the forest and Izzy standing with his mouth dropped open. Matt jumped up in the air and reached an arm out to catch it, his fingertips missed in by centimeters and they both fell from the air. Matt hit the ground first, and rolling onto his back reached up his hands in one last desperate attempt, the computer landed safely in his hands and every thing went back to reality.

She fell back with a grateful sigh, and then noticed something, Tai's face was only inches from hers and he was still laying on her. "You can get off me now" she said casually, he blushed and pushed himself up off of her. She stood up and glanced at Tai " I hope you don't make a habit of this " she said, and he blushed even more.

She then realized that she needed to get her laptop back from Matt, so she ran over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you" she said taking her laptop from him and holding it protectively to her chest. Matt smile evilly over her shoulder at Tai, as the smaller boy began to throw a temper tantrum. "OUCH!" Tiffani said as Matts' hand brushed against the cut on her arm. " Tiffanichan your hurt!" Izzy said sounding worried as Tiffani wondered why he'd called her that.

Izzy led her over to the stump where her laptop had been sitting, and pulled a first aid kit out of his Back Pack _(he had taken it from Sora since she didn't know how to use it)_ and began to bandage her wound.

"Hey are you guys thirsty?" she asked when Izzy was done with her arm. "ya, now that you mention it " Matt said. "Okay, then come back with me to my camp and I'll get you something" she said turning around with her laptop still held protectively in her arms. T.K. ran up beside her and tugged on her shirt, "Tiffers, can I be your friend?" he said with puppy dog eyes. Tiffani smiled "of course, you already are T.K." the little boy smiled and walked beside her the rest of the way.

At the back three people dropped back far enough where the two up front couldn't here them if they said something not meant for their ears. "TiffTiff said I was cute this morning " Matt said arrogantly "oh and when did she say this?" Tai said lifting an eyebrow, "she told me the cute ones are always gay when Joe was talking to me" " Wait, she asked me if I was gay, that must mean she thinks I'm cute too" Tai cheered loudly. Both Izzy and Matt had too cover his mouth and remind him that the two people infront of them, one being the subject of their conversation, weren't supposed to hear this. "oh, I forgot" Tai said sheepishly. "You know what, she's prettier than Sora and Mimi, and she's gonna be my girl friend " Matt said arrogantly. Tai was about to reply when loud music reached their ears and Matt recognized the song as Blink 182's anthem. "Hey dude, do you hear that or am I going crazy? " Matt said lifting an eyebrow at Tai and Izzy.

" I hear it " Izzy said wide eyed "do you think Tiffanichan brought along personal possessions?"

" Hey guys hurry up!" Tiffani called out to them "you're falling behind" "coming TiffTiff " Matt called looking to see that Tai looked like he was about to pop. Tiffani glanced quizzically over her shoulder at him. "I hate that nick name" she whispered quietly to her self so T.K. wouldn't hear.

"Well she never asked me if I was gay!" Izzy said jealously.

They looked up and saw Tiffani take T.K.'s hand and start running "hey where's she going" " don't know but if we don't hurry then we'll lose her!" Matt screamed back to Tai as he began to follow. " not technically, we can just follow the music" they all ran after their new friend and T.K.

**T.K.** ran, trying to keep up with Tiffani, she saw this and stopped to pick him up, and put him on her back. She continued to run until they reached a clearing, she set him down and went into a tent. T.K. was amazed, "look at all this stuff" he said to himself, "I wonder how she got it all here?" The rest of the group showed up and looked around much like he did. " about time you guys got here" Tiffani said, walking out of the tent with six sodas, she walked up to them " okay, what kind do you like?" she asked them, holding out the sodas. Izzy grabbed a coke, T.k. a DP, Matt a DP, and Tai a Pepsi.

"Oh and I'd like you guys to meet someone" she said turning and walking over to were they saw the huge stereo. She turned it off and was talking to someone. "Hey you know those people I was talking about, I want you to meet them" she was saying "oh all right!" another female voice said, then a girl with blonde hair turned around in her lounge chair and waved. T.K. waved too but every one else just looked surprised. She reached a hand back out to turn the music back on, but Tiffani had unplugged it. " Hey what did you do that for!" she sounded angry " I want you to talk to them!" The blonde haired girl sighed and stood up to walk over to the gapping group.

Matt crossed his arms and leaned against a tree, obviously confused. " Hi " she said to the group, crossing her arms and scowling at them. " Hi what's your name?" Tai asked. " Shelly " she said "what's yours?"

"I'm Tai, and this is Izzy" he said pointing to Izzy.

She turned and looked at Matt "and your name is?" she said lifting an eyebrow "Matt " he said also lifting an eyebrow. "and this is my little friend T.K. " Tiffani said putting one hand on T.K.'s hat while handing Shelly a DP with the other. "Thanks '' she said, taking the soda. "Burr" Tiffani said shivering. "ya, it is starting to get cold" Shelly said then she turned and pointed her index finger at Tiffani "and it's your turn to get fire wood" Tiffani glancing at the dwindling fire.

"Okay" she sighed, "I'll help you" T.K. said cheerfully "ya me too" Tai said. "Come on then, lets go" Tiffani said smiling.

**Shelly **glanced back over to the lounge chairs, since she had nothing better to do till Tiff got back, she decided to go back over and kick it listening to music. She looked over at the two boys left to wander aimlessly around with nothing to do. But the Izzy boy looked quiet content on his Pineapple computer, Matt on the other hand looked pretty bored, and even a little uncomfortable being here.

"You wanna sit down?" she asked, "huh, oh sure" they walked over to the lounge chairs, and he sat down while Shelly plugged the stereo back up to the generator.

**Tai **held up the ax and swung it down, splitting the piece of wood in half, when Tiffani and T.K. arrived with more wood for him to cut. "Aauurrgg" he groaned, "are you tired, do you want me to take over for you?" she asked sympathetically. "Oh no no no, I'm just fine" he said hastily "Thank you for your help, your so sweet " she said, Tai blushed.

"Hey Tai, here's some more wood for you to chop" T.K. said putting it down on the ground by Tai. "Oh that's okay T.K. this should be enough thanks anyway " Tiffani said smiling. Tai put down the ax and helped Tiffani carry the fire wood back to camp.

**Izzy** looked at his computer and decided he'd take a rest, he walked over to where Matt and Shelly were at and folded down another lounge chair. Tai, Tiffani, and T.K. came back with a big pile of fire wood, and set it down by the fire. Tiffani stretched her arms out and sighed "my back is killing me and I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a dip in the Jacuzzi" she said turning around. "Me too" Shelly said getting up "and why does your back hurt?'' Tiffani looked at Tai and raised an eyebrow. "Oh" Shelly said "she's been tackled twice today by Mr. Clumsy over there" Matt said cocking his head toward Tai. "You have a Jacuzzi?" T.K. asked curiously, "ya do you wanna come in with us?" Tiffani said looking down at him, T.K.'s smile widened "OKAY, but I don't have extra cloths.'' "That's okay I have some you can use" T.K. looked up at her with large eyes. "Thanks you're the coolest" she smirked " I know, hey Matt, you wanna go in too?" Matts face brightened "why not" Tai growled "Tai, Izzy you guys wanna join us?" "sure" Tai said "ya but we don't have any extra cloths to wear either" Izzy added. "That's okay, I have some shorts you guys can borrow" "that would be great" Tai said happily, his arms still hurt from chopping wood.

Tiffani turned and went into the tent, coming back out a few minutes later with four pairs of shorts. She handed Tai a pair of dark blue shorts, Matt a pair of black shorts, Izzy a pair of orange shorts, and T.K. a pair of green shorts. " THANKS " they all said in unison. " whose shorts are these? " Tai said jealously, "Mine whose else would they be?" she said turning to go back into the tent to change into her bathing suit, as Shelly had already done.

Later, Tiffani and Shelly came out of their tent, while the boys came out of theirs, Matt and Tai's jaws dropped! Tai's eyes were on Tiffani, but strangely Matt was looking at Shelly. She was wearing a black bikini with a navy blue sash hanging off her waist and her hair was done up in a twist bun, leaving only her bangs to fall in to her eyes. Tiffani was wearing a green bikini with a purple sash and her hair was being held up by a clip.

Shelly looked up and met Matts' gaze, both blushed and turned their heads away, Tai smiled at Tiffani and all six of them went to the Jacuzzi.

When they were about twelve feet away from every thing, Tiffani pulled out a pill looking thing with a button on it, she pushed the button and threw it in the middle, then stepped back. So did Shelly, and before their eyes the pill exploded and when the smoke had cleared a fairly decent sized Jacuzzi was infront of them.

**Shelly **looked at Tai and Matt sitting on the ground with large eyes, they had been so surprised that they had fell down and she couldn't help but laugh. Tiffani and T.K. were also laughing, Izzy looked like he was about to say something, " What are these?" he said lifting an eyebrow at Tiffani.

"There called capsules, and they can shrink things down to a convenient size for us to carry around, like this Jacuzzi" she said matter of factly. _(Capsules are off Dragonball so if you haven't seen it then you probably have no idea what I'm talking about)_ Shelly went over to Matt, she reached out her hand to help him up, and they all got in the Jacuzzi, Matt sat opposite of Shelly, T.K. sat by Tiffani with Tai sitting on her other side, and Izzy sitting across from her. First every thing was quiet, then T.K. splashed at Matt and Matt went to splash him back, but ended up splashing Shelly, Shelly tried to splash him back, and hit Tai. Tai splashed at Shelly but hit Izzy, and Izzy splashed at Tai but got Tiffani and T.K. all wet, soon it was an all out water war.

When they had finally decided to get out, it was almost dark, and Tai remembered about Joe and the girls. He told Matt and the others that they needed to get back to them, but Matt as usual had to find something to disagree about. " We could bring them here and stay with TiffTiff and Shellychan!" Matt said, then blushed when he realized what he had said. Tai smirked evilly at him, but he couldn't help but agree, he wanted to stay here too, but he also didn't want to oppose Tiffy's hospitality.

"No Matt we can't stay here!", "and why not?" Shelly said coming up behind Matt, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well we wouldn't want to intrude" Tai said looking at her weirdly. "Oh you're not intruding, we'd be happy to let you stay" she said looking up at Matt, he lifted an eyebrow and blushed a little.

"Well then its settled, we're staying here, Tai how about you go get the girls and Joe and convince them to come stay here for awhile" Izzy said. "okay, but only if someone comes with me" Tai said glaring at Matt, he didn't feel right leaving him here with Tiffy while he goes off to find their three friends. "I'll go" Tiffani said, walking up on the other side of Matt with T.K. Tai smirked at Matt, he had to be getting to him with how much time he'd spent with Tiffy today, he just new Matt had to be getting jealous. Tiffani grabbed Tai by the hand and they ran off in the direction his friends were.

**Matt** glanced over at Izzy and Shelly who were talking about how they were going to divide the two tents up. Izzy was suggesting the girls to one and the boys to the other, and Shelly was asking what the girls were like. Matt personally felt sick at the thought of having to share the same tent with Tai, and then hearing that they only had two king sized air mattresses was too much. Not only would he have to sleep in the same tent as Tai but now they'd have to share the same bed, he would much rather sleep outside on the hard ground like they'd been doing.

"Matt can you help me move all the stuff from my tent over to Tiffani's?" Shelly asked smiling at him. "Sure" he said returning the smile, the four new friends all walked back to camp to help.

**Tai **ran beside Tiffani towards the camp him and his friends set up, but of course their camp only consisted of a hole in the ground for a fire. He couldn't wait to see Sora and Mimi's faces when they found out they could have all the modern conveniences.

"Mimi, Sora, Joe where are you guys?" Tai called. "Tai?" Sora said looking up from the river bank "Tai, where have you been!?" she said angrily, then she saw the Tiffani girl and her frown deepened. "Sora, Where's Joe and Mimi?" "They're catching fish for diner!" she said turning her head away from Tai to glare at Tiffani.

"Okay, thanks Sora" Tai said running down the bank towards the place Sora had mentioned. "Mimi, Joe" Tai yelled " Tai, where have you been and why are you yelling?" Mimi said standing up and giving Tai a worried look. " Tai what's wrong?" Joe said jumping up from where he was sitting. "No nothings wrong, I just wanted to talk to you guys" he said motioning for them to follow him.

**Sora **glared at Tiffani, "I don't like you!" she said casually "the feeling's mutual " Tiffani said just as casually. They both watched as Mimi and Joe came running up behind Tai.

"Okay " Tai said looking at Tiffani with a smile, "now that you're all here, I can tell you what I wanted to say!" He tore his eye's away from Tiffani and looked at Sora and Mimi. "Do you wanna come with us and stay with Tiffychan at their camp?" Sora, Mimi, and Joe all sweat dropped. "What do mean Tai, why should we stay with her ?" Joe said looking kinda embarrassed "well they have a stereo, Jacuzzi, Tents, extra cloths…." "well we can see that they have extra cloths " Sora said eyeing the shorts Tai was still wearing, and the bikini that Tiffani was wearing. Tai looked down and blushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Anyway" Tai said waving a hand in front of his face "they have um, they have?" he turned to Tiffani "what else do you have at your camp?" Tiffani sighed "we have air up mattresses, sleeping bags, good food " she said raising an eyebrow at the fish Joe was holding. "Music, and a shower, amongst other things" she smirked as their jaws dropped " Oh and I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage, you all know who I am but I don't know you?" "Oh, I'm Joe Kido nice to OOFF!" he was cut off as Sora elbowed him in the stomach.

Mimi looked at Tiffani "my names Mimi" she said casting a glance at Sora to make sure she wasn't going to hit her. "And your name must be Sora " Tiffani said looking at Sora who glared back at her. "Great " Tai announced sarcastically "now that we all know each other, ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT!?" "Well if they have air mattresses and a shower, I'm there" Mimi said happily, "ya, I guess I'll come too" Joe said pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "And what about you Sora, are you coming?" Tai said looking at her "well I guess I can't stay here alone now can I" Sora said forcing a smile, Tai smiled back at her, and started running back through the forest as every one else followed.

**Shelly **watched as Matt took one of her baggy dark green shirts to put on, personally she liked him better with the shirt off. He had a pretty good build for his age, but she didn't really have the guts to tell him that. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and laughed softly " what are you looking at?" he said pulling the shirt on the rest of the way. " Huh, um nothing " she said blushing "okay, lets move the rest of this stuff out of here before they get back then" "okay." She said bending down and rolling up her sleeping bag as he carried out two suit cases, she would have showed him how to encapsule them, but they weren't that heavy, and she liked watching him carry them.

"Are you done rolling up that sleeping bag yet?" Izzy said looking down at her, jerking her out of her reverie. "Oh uh ya here you go" she said picking up one of the sleeping bags and handing it to him. She finished rolling the one she'd started and laid out five other ones on the air mattress, and picking up the last sleeping bag she carried it to Tiffani's tent.

She walked into her friends tent with her sleeping bag, when she stopped to watch Matt set out the other three sleeping bags by the one Tiffani had been sleeping in, he looked up to see her and smiled. Getting up, he took the sleeping bag from her and laid it down by the others. "There" he said still smiling "every thing in its place."

**Matt's **smile got even wider when she laughed and looked around "you did a great job setting everything up Matt " she said returning his smile. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out a long dark purple tank top and put it on over her black bikini. "Let's go outside and sit down till they get back" she said throwing him a glance over her shoulder as she walked past him and out of the tent.

He followed her out to sit on the lounge chairs.

"Niichan, I'm hungry" T.K. said tugging on his shirt, Matt looked over at Shelly "do you have any place where I can cook something?" he asked. "You know how to cook?" she said surprised, "ya I've known how to cook for a while" he said looking at her strangely, Shelly saw the look and immediately regretted saying that. "Oh I didn't mean for it to sound like that, and by the way, you don't really have to cook if you don't want to, we have a pizza maker." She said taking out one of those capsule thingys, she pushed the button and threw it on the ground. Another small explosion, and then a tiny little machine took its place on the ground.

"So what kind of Pizza do you like?" Shelly asked looking up at him, "pepperoni with extra cheese" he said smiling. "Me too but I wanna stuff crust!" T.K. cheered happily, Matt looked down at his little brother and laughed. "One Xlarge extra cheese pepperoni stuff crust pizza will be done in" Shelly turned to look at the timer "exactly 5 minutes!" she set the alarm.

The two of them walked back over to the lounge chairs, while T.K. went back to what ever he was doing. Shelly sat down in her lounge chair by the stereo and pushed disk three song four, a song came on Matt didn't recognize, mostly because this wasn't the kind of music he usually listened too. "Who is this?" he asked "Savage Garden", "Oh, never heard of them", She open her eyes just a little to look at him "well then relax and listen to it" she said closing her eyes again. "Matt, Izzy, T.K., Shelly we're back " Tai yelled coming into camp, Matt, who was just starting to relax, fell off his chair.

"Tai you moron what did you do that for!" Matt yelled when he had gotten up off the ground "sorry Matt" Tai said laughing, Matt had a good mind to pop him one just to show how sorry he was gonna be.

"Oh Matt don't get all peeved about it " Shelly said looking over at him with a smile of amusement, he smiled back, but he turned around and glared at Tai one last time.

**Tiffani **smelled pizza and guessed that they had already started diner. She looked over on the ground by the lounge chairs, and sure enough she saw the pizza maker. Looking at Tai anyone could see he was hungry, he was practically drooling over the smell.

"Well Shelly, I hope you made enough for all of us?" she said looking at her friend. "Uh no actually I didn't" Shelly turned around "but I can" she said walking towards the little pizza maker. She set it for another pizza, exactly the same as the first, and then went back over to the group, "there, now there's enough for every one" she said with a smile. Tiffani went into her tent to put something on over her bikini, and came out a few minutes later when she had heard the pizza ding. She saw Mimi lean over and whisper something to Sora, which was only supposed to be for her, but many years of eavesdropping had sharpened Tiffani's listening skills.

"Oh my god, look at her cloths there so tacky, no fashion sense at all, nice hair though. Tiffani was wearing a slightly baggy shirt that went down to her hips, and a pair of tan shorts that went down a little past her knees. Her dyed purplish, pink hair was in a ponytail under a backward hat with spikes. Sora leaned to whisper something in Mimi's ear "ya I know someone should call the fashion police and have her arrested for bad style?"

Tiffani glared at them and with in seconds she was standing infront of the two surprised girls "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY CLOTHS!" she screamed, clenching a fist infront of them. Their eyes got wide and they backed away " n…nnothing, we didn't say anything I swear " Mimi said looking like she was about to cry, she'd never heard anyone yell at her like that. "Oh really, something about tacky and no fashion sense!" Tiffani said raising an eye brow at Mimi, her eyes got even wider. Sora stepped up and got in Tiffani's face glaring back at her "and what if we did insult your cloths, BIG deal so what" she looked at Tiffani's fist infront of her, "and what are you gonna do hit me, I'd like to see you try!"

Sora smirked at her, but before she could blink, Tiffani had knocked her to the ground with a punch to the jaw. It wasn't very hard, she had kept in mind that she didn't really want to hurt her, although she had to keep repeating it to herself, she kept it in mind. Tiffani leaned down, and got right in Sora's face, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, cause I don't like to waste my time on LITTLE girls " she then stood up and walked toward Matt and Shelly at the little oven.

**Tai **had seen most of it, the yelling had attracted his attention and he personally would have done the same thing. It may not have been very mature but he could understand Tiffy's motives. He looked around, and figured he was the only one who noticed, Matt and Shelly were over by the oven thing getting the pizzas ready. T.K. was playing with Tiffy's computer, and Izzy was on his computer.

He shrugged, this whole thing would blow over sooner or later so he might as well forget it. Sora wasn't hurt, Mimi was emotionally traumatized so what else was new, and Tiffy was probably in a bad mood there were more important things to worry about, like dinner. Which just happen to be done, Shelly, Matt and Tiffani were passing it around, and were handing him his pieces. When every one had at least two pieces on their plates, Tiffy and Shelly invited Matt and Tai to come eat with them in their tent, and of course they agreed.

They sat down on the sleeping bags that Matt had laid down on the floor earlier that evening, and ate their food. "Um, hey Tiff?" Shelly said after everyone in the tent had finished eating, "you know those Sora and Mimi chicks?" "Well uh ya, there like only out side" Tiffani said lifting an eyebrow at Shelly. "Well they're going to be sleeping in here with us."

Tiffani's eyes got really big and she nearly spit out the Pepsi she was drinking. "No, noway are those stuck up bitches staying in here with me, I wont even stand to be in the same tent with them, much less in the same bed you got that!" Tiffani said pointing a finger at Shelly. "Yes ma'am" she said giving a false salute, "but one question, where are they gonna sleep?" Shelly asked cocking her head to the side. "In the fire pit for all I care" Tiffani said crossing her arms and glaring at Shelly.

"God Tiff, don't be giving me dirty looks just because some little red head in a funny hat twisted your knickers the wrong way sheesh!" Tiffani turned her head away. "Fine they don't have to sleep in here you happy" Shelly said crossing her arms "overjoyed" Tiffani said sarcastically. "Good!" Shelly said standing up with the dishes and walking out of the tent, Matt got up and followed.

**Matt **wondered for a second if seven people could fit on one king sized air mattress, but then he got an idea, so when Shelly got up he followed to tell her his idea. "Hey Shelly, I have an idea" she just turned around and set the paper plates in the trash. "You do, for what?" she said looking at him, "I was thinking instead of all of us sleeping in one tent and you and TiffTiff in another, I was thinking me and Tai in the same tent with you guys and every one else in the other tent." He looked up at her to see her reaction, "what about your little brother T.K.?", "he can come in there too if its alright with you and Tiffani, he'd keep the four of us honest" he said lifting an eyebrow. Shelly smirked at him, obviously thinking of something. "Let's go tell Tiff you and Tai are staying in our tent to night" she said, her smile getting even wider. Tiff and Tai agreed that they would sleep in the same tent, and the four of them all picked what sleeping bag was theirs. There was one extra sleeping bag in between Tiffani and Shelly, and they decided that that would be T.K.'s place to sleep.

After everyone decided where they where going to sleep Shelly whispered something to Tiffani, she nodded and Shelly walked over to her suit cases and pulled out a deck of cards. She raised them in the air. "Anyone up for a game of poker?" she said as she shook the deck of cards back and forth, "yeah, but let's spice it up a bit" Tiffani said as she grinned evilly and gave a girlish giggle. "What do you mean?" Tai said as he took a step back, "What's the matter Tai scared?" Tiffani said as she took a step towards Tai "me scared yeah right!" Tai said as he scratched his head nervously. "Are you sure you're not scared?" Tiffani said as she raised an eyebrow "positive", "good everyone up for it?", "yeah" everyone said at once "then we'll make it a game of strip poker!" Tai's jaw dropped and Matt smirked. "Great I love a good game of strip poker, we can be on teams me and Tiffani on one team and Matt and Tai on the other!" Shelly said as she grinned.

"Great I'm in lets play!'' Matt said "st…st…strip poker" Tai said blushing. "Ya, what's wrong Tai I thought you weren't scared?" Matt said smirking at him, Tai's face turned red with rage "I'm not scared, come on lets play, I'll beat you all" he said sitting down. "all right then its about time" Shelly said also sitting down. Tiffani dealt out the cards and the game began.

**Tai, **who had no idea what he was doing, even with the small details on how to play Matt and Tiffy had given him, could tell he was losing. He glanced up to see how every one else was doing, Matt looked confident as always, Tiffani looked as though she'd already won, and Shelly looked like he felt. Maybe she wasn't doing very good either, Tai felt a little bit better.

"I won this hand, you guys have to give me a piece of clothing!" Tiffani said as she smirked evilly "You all know I get to choose what cloths you take off don't you" Tiffani said as she lifted an eyebrow at the guys. "you do?" Tai said as he paled "yeah Tai you moron you didn't know that!" Matt said "ok now that you all know, Shelly you have to help me pick the cloths I'm going to take okay." Tiffani said as she looked at Shelly and grinned "okay, um how about their shirts?" Shelly said as she shrugged Tai's eyes widened at Shelly's comment "Okay, Matt, Tai I need your shirts." Tiffani said as she reached out a hand to take the shirts Matt and Tai had hesitated to take off.

Then another hand was dealt to everyone and the game began again. The time came to where everyone had to show their hand and Matt slammed his cards down triumphantly "I guess I won now it's your turn to take off your shirts" Matt said as he smirked evilly at them.

Tai laughed at them as they took off their shirts and sat in their bikini tops and shorts. "Laugh while you can Tai cause I'm gonna win so many times you'll have to cover up with a pillow!" Tiffani said and she smirked to herself as he quickly shut up at the comment, she dealt out another hand of cards.

**Tiffani **looked at her cards in dismay and hoped Shelly had a better hand. "okay people you know the drill " everyone nodded and put down their cards, and Shelly's eyes widened as she realized she'd won. "Whoa I actually won okay Tai I'll take your yellow shirt, " She looked at Matt, who was wearing nothing but a pair of shoes and his shorts "and Matt your shoes." Matt sweat dropped at the lame request, but took off his shoes anyway and handed them to her along with Tai's shirt, she tossed them in the pile they had made and Tiffani dealt out the next hand.

"Burr this is kinda drafty" Tiffani said shivering, she glanced at Shelly "ya it is drafty just sitting here, hey I know, we could put on the guys shirts we won them fair and square so why don't we wear them?" Tiffani smiled "that's a good idea", she said putting Tai's blue shirt on and throwing the green shirt Matt was wearing at Shelly, she put it on and they got back to the game.

**Later in the game**

Matt and Tiffani were having a stare down, who ever won this round would win the game, Tai and Shelly had been out of the game for some time and were now watching the two people as they slowly placed their best cards down on the floor. Matt had two kings and two queens, he smirked at Tiffani, but she held up her cards, she had two kings two queens and one wild card which made three kings he had lost. They both smiled and stood up "your pretty good at poker " Matt said scooping up his cloths "your not so bad your self" Tiffani said doing the same. '' Ugh, ugh, um" Tai coughed to get their attention "shouldn't we be getting to bed its almost ten o'clock " he said pointing up to the clock hanging from the top of the tent. "Oh my god your right" Tiffani said still smiling and walked over to her sleeping bag and folded the corner down. "Okay then I need to go get T.K. " Matt said pulling back the tent flap, "I'll go with you" Shelly said getting up and following him out of the tent to get his little brother.

Tiffani looked up at the swinging flap and smiled "those two make a pretty cute couple don't you think?" she said turning to look at Tai "huh, you mean Matt and Shelly no way he doesn't even like her " Tai said starring at Tiffani. "Are you sure?" She said lifting an eyebrow at him "positive, he likes you he said so himself" "we'll see" she said then snuggled down in her sleeping bag. Tai just shrugged and went over by Tiffy to get his sleeping bag ready.

**Shelly **walked beside him as they walked over to the dying fire to see T.K. sitting in a chair fast asleep, she smiled warmly as he bent down and picked his little brother up. He turned back around and carried him towards the tent, flashing Shelly a smile as he passed her. She followed him back into the tent and watched him place T.K. into the sleeping bag that they had picked for him to sleep in.

"Okay, we better be getting to sleep, I'm kinda tired " he said stretching and plopped down on his sleeping bag, he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on so he was just laying there spread out acrossed his sleeping bag in nothing but his shorts. Shelly sat down in her sleeping bag and stared at him dreamily, Matt watched her out of the corner of his eye and smiled secretly to himself. She watched as he pulled back the top of the sleeping bag and slipped in up to his chest, then turned to look at her, "good night Shellychan" she blushed and slid into her sleeping bag like he had done. "Night Matt, seeya in the morning" she said trying to hide her face in the pillow. She heard Matt chuckle softly like he seemed to do quite often and looked up to see him smiling at her she lifted an eyebrow at him "sweet dreams " he then looked up over her shoulder, "night Tai, good night TiffTiffchan " he said still smiling. Shelly was confused, but she was to tired to care what that was about and so she laid her head back down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Tai **sat staring at the wall, maybe Matt did like Shelly, he vowed to find out by this time tomorrow. And then he too drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

He opened his eyes slowly, it was morning and he looked up at the clock, and it was only six. He rolled over and saw that Tiffy was not beside him, his eyes got wide"hey Matt, wake up" Tai said sitting up and looking at Matt. "What?" he said also sitting up, his eyes wandered to the spot Shelly had slept. "Do you know where Tiffy is?" Tai asked, "no, do you know where Shelly is?" Matt also asked looking up at Tai "no." They both heard something out side and went to investigate it.

They looked down to see two pairs of foot prints in the dirt and decided to follow them. They came upon a large water fall with a crystal clear lake at the bottom and steam raising up from a second pool a little ways away that they guessed to be a hot spring. Something caught their eyes and Matt and Tai looked up on a rock to see two familiar figures sitting up there talking.

**Tiffani **stopped talking and looked up at the top of the waterfall, a mischievous smile touched her lips and she got up and started running towards it. When she reached the top, she hesitated no more than an instant before doing a running jump off the cliff. "Tiffani you dumb ass!" Shelly screamed just as her friend hit the water, she didn't come up for a few minutes so Shelly went over to see if her suicidal friend was alright. She walked over to the edge and looked down into the water, suddenly Tiffani jumped out of the water and surprised Shelly, who took a step back and tripped over a rock. Tiffani began to laugh and Shelly jumped back up onto her feet and began yelling. "Are you stupid or something! you could have been hurt if not killed, has it ever occurred to you that there are no hospitals around here, I'm going to kill myself trying to keep you alive!" Shelly screamed in her face, Tiffani looked angry for a second (she doesn't like people screaming in her face) but then her face took on an amused look, and she began to chuckle to herself. "What's so funny?!" Shelly said crossing her arms and glaring at her friend. Tiffani looked at her and tried not to laugh "jeez Shelly you act more like my mom than my mother does, all this worrying is going to give you wrinkles." She laughed again, imaging a ninety year old Shelly covered in wrinkles, the image was just hilarious to her. "fine! Laugh while you can, cause I'm going to be the one laughing when your brains are splattered all over this digiplace!" Shelly said turning her back on her friend.

Matt and Tai decided this was a good time to come out of the forest, and walked right up to them. Tiffani turned and saw them "hey guys what are you doing up so early?" she asked "we usually get up around this time" Tai said walking up beside Tiffani. "What were you doing here?" Matt asked walking up behind Shelly who was looking at the waterfall. "Oh nothing really, just talking about what's going to happen today" Tiffani said looking back up to the waterfall, she smirked mischievously again, and this time Shelly seemed to catch on because she smirk too. "So what are we gonna be doing today?" Tai asked a little hesitantly, because he was coming to recognize that smirk as trouble. "You'll see" Shelly and Tiffani said at the same time, both Matt and Tai sweat dropped, the girls were obviously planning something. And indeed they were, Tiffani and Shelly both had the exact same thing on their minds.

**Matt **lifted an eye brow at Shelly and Tiffani, "well lets go back to camp and eat, then we can see what we'll be doing today, alright?" He asked looking at Tiffani who looked ready to complain. "We don't have to go back to camp to eat breakfast" she said smiling, Matt gave her this funny look, "but…" Shelly cut him off. "What she means is that we have some capsules here and its such a pretty spot. besides I'm sure your friends now how to cook well enough to fend for themselves just this once" she said stepping up infront of him. Matt had to agree, he wouldn't mind spending the morning in this place, it was rather tempting, especially the company. That and she did have a point, he cooked for his friends every day before they met Tiffani and Shelly, and not once did they ask 'Matt won't you please cook for us' no-o they just placed the food infront of him, expecting him to do it. Well they'll respect him more when they have to cook for themselves, "sure, we'll stay here" he said after a minute of thinking. "Okay then, I'll go get T.K. so he can be here to, Matt would you like to start breakfast for me?" His face lit up, "alright, I'll do that, just make sure you don't wake up Sora and them, their bound to want to follow you, I don't think they trust you guys" he said glancing from Shelly to Tiffani.

"Do they have a reason to?" Tiffani said throwing down two of those capsule things, it became an oven and a refrigerator. "I mean they just met us last night and to tell the truth I'm a little surprised you trust us already, you just met us yesterday and yet you go putting us infront of the friends that you've known longer" she said. Tai looked down at his toes, "I was going to agree that we stay here, but now I kinda feel guilty for leaving them out and just forgetting about them. Like here we are having fun, while there out worrying about us and if we're alright" he said looking up at Matt. "Well I don't care if they come, do you Shelly?" he said turning to look at her "of course not, why would I care" Shelly said continuing the chain of looks by glaring at Tiffani, she just shrugged. Of course Tiff didn't care why would she? she was care free. "okay then, I guess your getting them too" "guess I am" Shelly said turning and walking back through the forest to the camp to play trail guide, and Matt went over to the refrigerator to see what he had to work with.

**Shelly **came into camp to see an angry looking Sora and a groggy T.K. sitting on a chair by Izzy, she sighed, why did she have to do this. "Well I can see you're all up" She said seeing the Mimi girl and Joe come out of their tent "so come on lets go." Sora glared at her defiantly "go where, where are you going to take us." (as you can see Sora isn't the sweet, loving girl in this dimension) "You'll see " "but…" "Look, I don't care if you come or not! I could just leave you, you know, Tai was the one who wanted you to come, but I couldn't careless so follow me or stay here, your choice, come with me T.K." Shelly said turning to walk away, but she waited for him to walk up to her first. "Okay, I'm coming" he said getting up from the chair and following her back into the forest, Sora stood stubbornly where she was, and glared at Mimi and Joe making sure they wouldn't follow.

**Tai **was bored, and hungry, and tired, with all these put together, made him kinda short tempered. ''Hey Tai what's up with you, you look mad.'' Matt asked

'' NOTHING!'' Tai shouted '' sheesh Tai I was only trying to be nice to you for once and you go and bite my head off!'' Matt shouted back at Tai ''Okay that's enough can't you two just get along for me Please I came out here this morning to get away from the arguing not closer! Tiffani said putting a hand on both their shoulders. ''Sorry'' they said in unison ''It's alright, hey I got an idea how about we all go for a swim since you guys still have your shorts on from last night!'' Tiffani said as she pointed towards the blue and black shorts the guys had on. ''sounds like a plan let's go'' Matt said as he threw off his shirt and did a cannon ball in the water ''are you going to go for a swim with me and Matt or are you going to watch Tai?'' Tiffani said as she turned her head to look at Matt totally drenched ''come on the waters great!'' '' be there in a sec!'' Tiffani shouted

''So are you coming Tai, it will be fun!'' ''I don't know?''

''Oh come on Tai it won't be half as fun with just me and Matt swimming and you sitting over to the side!'' Tai smiled ''Okay let's go!'' he said as he thew off his shirt and dove in to the water when he surfaced he looked around for his companions no one was in sight when suddenly Matt popped up in front of him. ''BOOOOO!'' Matt yelled in Tai's face '' come on Matt your not scary cut it out, hey where did Tiffy go?'' ''I don't know where did TiffTiff run off to?'' Matt said looking over at Tai to make sure he was annoying him.

'' Look out below'' Matt and Tai looked up to see were the voice was coming from and saw Tiffani jump off a cliff even higher then the one before. When Tiffani surfaced she was met by an angry Tai and a clapping Matt '' way ta go TiffTiff, that was a great dive!'' ''Thanks Matt'' ''Are you CRAZY what were you thinking, you could have been killed'' Tai yelled angrily at Tiffani. Tiffani's smile faded and an angry expression took it's place ''WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER! I know what I'm doing this isn't the first time I've jumped off a waterfall!'' Tiffani yelled.

A rock hit the water between Tiffani and Tai, and they looked up to see Shelly standing at the edge of the pond with T.K. "What is all the yelling about?" Shelly said in an authoritative tone, "nothing" Matt said smirking "TiffTiff just jumped off the waterfall and Tai totally freaked" "is that all?" Shelly asked sounding bored.

"Okay people no big deal, lets just get back to having fun" Tiffani said splashing Tai, Shelly threw down a capsule and it became a floating chair, she put it into the water and watched as T.K. jumped into the lake.

**Matt **saw Shelly lay down on the air up pool chair and close her eyes, this would be a great joke. He dived underwater and swam over to the chair, he came up underneath her, and pushed the whole thing over. He laughed at her when she came up gasping for air.

**Tai **watched silently, noting everything from the biggest reaction to the smallest little detail, he hadn't forgotten what Tiffy had said last night and was determined to find out what was really going on. When Shelly came back up, her immediate reaction after catching her breath was to glare at Matt, but then she broke out laughing. She swam over to Matt, and quickly dunked him under water holding him down until he grabbed her arms and dunked her under. Tai was interrupted as a wave of water splashed him in the face and he turned to see Tiffy laughing. He ducked under the water and came up right where Tiffy was, but she wasn't there anymore, and he turned in time to see Tiffy behind him. She splashed him again, and his attention was permanently withdrawn from Matt and Shelly.

When everyone got to hungry to swim anymore they all got out and ate the semiwarm breakfast Matt had made earlier that morning.

Tai ate his food fast and went to lay down on a rock to dry his clothes out. Just then, Sora, happened to wander into the little clearing.

"Hey Tai what's up?" Sora asked "nothing much just lying on this rock trying to dry out my cloths" "I have some extra cloths you could change into Tai if you want" Tiffani said as she walked up to Tai and Sora "what do you want!'' Sora said nastily while glaring at her "nothing I was just trying to be nice by offering Tai some dry cloths" Tiffani said.

"What makes you think Tai wants your cloths" she said getting an attitude with Tiffani "Gosh Sora why are you such a bitch to Tiffy she didn't do nothing to you!'' Tai accused Sora. ''Yeah I didn't do anything to you Sora why do you hate me so much?'' Tiffani said innocently while fluttering her eyes.

This made Sora furious "You were born" she said while glaring at her. All of the sudden Sora was sent flying through the air Tiffani had clocked her right across the jaw. Tai's eyes went wide as he saw a light tent of black swirly mist fade from her hand. "That ought to teach her to mess with me again." Tiffani said as she gave the unconscious Sora an evil smirk.

Just then Shelly and Matt walked up with T.K. and saw an unconscious Sora lying on the ground. Tai was still sitting on the ground wide eyed he looked up to see Matt and pointed to Tiffy '' Sh-sh-she has powers" Tai stuttered to Matt. "Did I miss something" Matt said scratching his head "What are you" Tai said in a high pitched voice. " What are you talking about did you hit your head when you fell?" Tiffani said while lifting an eyebrow. "No, I didn't hit my head I saw a black mist on your hand when you hit Sora!" "I think you need to rest your seeing things" "Yeah, you've been out in the sun for to long you should rest" Shelly and Tiffani said to Tai. "No! I'm not seeing things" Tai said angrily "Dude, your delusional" Matt said.

**Tiffani **thought to herself _Oh no I can't believe I was so irresponsible I shouldn't let them get to me, after all I can blow all them away any time I feel like it. I need to get control of my temper next time Sora picks something with me, I might not be able to control myself, and I might…, _

"Tiffani yoo-hoo any body home?" Shelly interrupted her thoughts "wha, huh oh what Shell?" "What are you so quiet about?" "Nothing just bored that's all" Tiffani said as she drifted back into her thoughts. Meanwhile Shelly had some thoughts of her own_ I can't believe she let that Sora chick get to her like that, even worse I can't believe she let Tai see her use her powers she almost broke our cover._

It stayed pretty much silent the rest of the way back to camp except for the few times Tai was whispering to Matt and shooting glances at Tiffy and Shelly. No one bothered to try to carry Sora back to camp she was to heavy so they left her there "she can find her way back" Tiffani remembered saying. Tiffani didn't know why she hated Sora so much or why Sora hated her.

**'**_**Shelly **__watched____**as**____Matt____half-heartedly listened to Tai's insistent talking, he seemed to be thinking about something. __'There's something different about Shelly and Tiffani, but I can't put my finger on it? And why didn't we ask about how they got here or the digivices, that's strange, we did take an afoul risk not questioning them, but oh well, we're still kicking so everything's alright.'__ Matt was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts __"HEY! Tai you moron, Why'd you do that?!"__ he yelled while rubbing the arm Tai had just hit.__"You weren't paying attention to me!" __Tai said glaring at him, Matt glared back and both boys held up their fists__ready to fight. The noise had attracted Tiffani and Shelly's attention, __"alright that's enough!"__ Tiffani said putting her hands on her hips and giving both the guys, that were now sitting on the ground, an evil glare. __" Sorry TiffTiffchan"__ Matt said standing up and brushing the dirt off of his shorts, Tai stood up and did the same, glaring at Matt while he did it. Tai whispered something to Matt and Matt hit him so very really hard that he just dropped dead! Tiffani jumped Matt in a mad rage and continuously beat the s*** out of him. Shelly saw what happened and jumped them both because they were giving her a head ache. T.K saw this and figured that he wanted to play too, so he reached behind his back and mysteriously pulled out a chainsaw. He jumped on top of the pile of teenagers and hacked them to pieces __**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'**_

Shelly awoke Panting, she looked to her right and saw Matt laying next to her, and on her left, T.K. slept peacefully beside Tiffani. She then remembered the painfully silent walk back to camp, that was for some reason forgotten. Shelly suddenly felt claustrophobic and left the tent quietly, putting a pair of pants and a sleeveless green shirt on.

She went back to the small Lake and water falls they had visited, it was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. Seeing the full moon high in the sky, and the faint glow over the mountains made her feel at peace with herself. She fell to her knees and lifted up a rather large rock, revealing a hand carved wooden box with the design of a silver, emerald, and amethyst dragon on the top. Shelly slowly lifted the lid, inside the box was an authentic Chinese flute, made of gold and silver laid out on a crystal stand and wrapped in red silk. Unwrapping the silk from around the precious instrument, she picked it up and pressed it to her lips. The sound it made was beautiful, like an angel's voice spread across the land in peaceful harmony, and seamed to merge with the rising sun.

So caught up in her music was she that she failed to notice a figure that had crept up behind her and now stood starring in amazement. Taking another step foreword to be closer to her, his foot came down upon a twig and the snap instantly silenced the music.

Shelly jumped immediately to her feet, holding the flute in one hand, and the other hand formed into a fist, her feet slid apart as she braced herself for an attack. At the same time she uttered a name, and something from her back pocket began to glow. Suddenly a small green and blue reptilian digimon stood infront of her. It had long silver claws and was snarling and showing its sharp white teeth, not at Shelly but at the intruder.

"Matt!?" She said surprised, "what are you doing up?" she lowered her fists, the digimon saw this and his lips descended back down to cover his teeth, but he still growled a warning at him. "I saw you leave and was curious" Matt answered, eyeing the digimon, "who's your friend?" he nodded his head toward the small dragon, who sat up on his hind legs and pressed himself against Shelly's legs. "This is Igimon" she said putting a hand on the little dragons head, it stopped its growling and made a crooning sound that was something like a raspy purr.

**Matt **looked on anxiously as Shelly sat down again, he took a few steps forward intending on sitting down beside her. But the little dragon was immediately down on all fours again and snarling, he guessed that it was only in its rookie form and so wasn't very strong. He took another step and the snarl shot up to a loud roar as the small spikes on his tail came together with a metallic clamp and formed into a knife like weapon. "Igimon, it's alright, he's not going to hurt me" the little dragon was not satisfied "but Shelly he may be dangerous, I must protect you, I don't trust this creature!" it said defiantly. Matt almost laughed, like he would hurt Shellychan, this little dragon had it all wrong. But he had to admit that it would be pretty intimidating if it was threatening someone who didn't have a digimon himself. He suddenly got the urge to call Gabumon. But he remembered that their digimon had to train with Gennai for their up coming battle with the evil Digimon that would soon wreak havoc on the digiworld. "Igimon!" Shelly's said authoritatively, breaking his train of thought, the dragon sank back and crawled backwards to her side, keeping an eye on Matt as Shelly softly told him everything was alright and he can run along back to the forest.

"But…" Shelly silenced him by pointing to the forest, Igimon looked up at her, then waging his tail once, turned and ran into the forest.

"That was interesting" Matt said sitting down next to Shelly, she raised an eyebrow and began to put her flute back in its box. "Don't put that away!" Matt said grabbing her arm that was holding the flute, he brought her hand back up to her face, shifting his hand so that it was directly on hers'. "I want to hear you play some more" he moved her fingers so that they were in position to play. "But..I.." she started "Please" Matt pleaded, Shelly sighed, giving in she raised the flute to her lips and began to play a soft song.

Matts' hand fumbled around his pocket looking for his harmonica; _(he changed back into his normal cloths OKIE)_ finding it he began to play his normal depressing rhythm which harmonize with Shelly's sad tune. She looked sideways at him as he glanced at her, Shelly slowly lowered the flute, still looking at Matt, and he lowered his harmonica. Their eyes locked and their faces got closer and closer together.

**Tiffani **snickered behind a bush with Tai, as they spied on Matt and Shelly, then Tiff turned to Tai and Mouthed 'I told you so' Tai grumbled under his breath.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and Tiffani and Tai where blasted out of the bushes and thrown face first in the dirt not thirty feet away from Shelly and Matt.

**B****o****t****h ****Matt** and Shelly turned when they heard the loud crash, black smoke flouted upwards in large clouds as two human figures flew out and landed hard on the ground screaming.

They all stood up immediately when they heard an evil cackle right above them, and looked up to see an angel with long black wings, her flowing dark violet hair fell down to her lower back. The tight black leather shirt and really short shorts showed off her slim lethal figure which was complemented by knee high, high heeled boots and a long green and silver staff.

"Oh no, it's Evil Angewomon" Matt's voice said as a picture of Evil Angewomon came up. "That's the most powerful champion Digimon there is, she gets her power by draining others of theirs, and her most powerful attack is Wicked Arrow but she has more attacks with her staff. You don't want to run into her in a dark ally or any place for that matter!"

"Oh and just our luck, that we encounter her right now, is this supposed to be a sign or something" Shelly said glaring at Evil Angewomon. "Well let's kill this whacked out digiskank and talk about it later" Matt said getting into a fighting position._(the Japanese version said he was skilled in martial arts)_

**Mimi **was starring into the lake where Sora had said Tai and Matt would probably be, it was still early morning and they were probably just looking for fire wood or something, but she had this sinking feeling that there was something wrong. Then suddenly the water began to ripple and the holograph of Gennai appeared. "Well hello, glade you finally showed up I've been waiting here forever" "what are you doing here? is every thing all right? how are the Digimon? is Palmon okay?" Mimi asked franticly. "Whoa, I can only answer one question at a time, but this is no pleasure call the Digimon are done with their training and it is time." Mimi gave him a strange look "What do you mean 'it is time' time for what?"

"There is no time!" he said raising his hand in the air, a swish sound followed and all the kids Digimon came falling to the ground. "Now hurry, tell the others there is a battle awaiting you all on Celestial cliff" he said then disappeared.

Mimi immediately ran to the Digimon, Making sure they were all alright, then they all ran back to camp to tell the others. When every one but Gabumon and Agumon were reunited with there human partners, Izzy secured the location to Celestial cliff and Digimon and Digidestined were off to battle whatever darkness had come to destroy them.

**Tiffani **grabbed her digivice and held it up to Evil Angewomon, calling "PixiePonymon!" Shelly reached for her digivice and said "Igimon!" There were two bright flashes and then infront of Tiffani and Shelly stood two Digimon. "Tai" Tiffani heard and turned to see a dinosaur, and a dog like Digimon running towards them. "Tai" Agumon called to him again, "Hey Agumon, dude you're here" Tai said running over to him and picking him up.

"Matt", "Gabumon" Matt said happily, but he did not repeat Tai's act of foolishness, the rest of the group of kids showed up and went through a state of shock upon seeing the black angel hovering above them. "Aaooohh, some one should tell her black was Sooo last century" Mimi said adding her usual fashion comments. "Hey! I happen to like black" Shelly said giving her the evil eye, "ya me too" Tiffani added.

"Alright, enough talk, this is the end of you Digidestined wahahawahahahahaha" Evil Angewomon laughed, _(in a funky British accent)_ "I don't think so" Tai said heroically "Ya you're going down" Matt added. "And don't expect any mercy!" Tiffani shouted "cause you don't know who you're dealing with!" Shelly put in.

"We'll see about that Digidestined HaHaHaHa." Tiffani glanced at PixiePonymon and they both nodded and Tiffani's digivice began to glow, "PixiePonymon digivolve to Pegasumon" and cute little PixiePonymon was replaced by an elegant looking white horse with large feathered wings and a pink mane, and tail which flowed to the ground in silky strands. Then Shelly's digivice glowed, "Igimon digivolve to Dratinimon" and the adorable little dragon transformed into a long, slender and beautiful dragon with medieval looking wings. The rest of the Digimon followed suit and soon the battle field was full of champion Digimon, they all Fired their most powerful attacks.

"Thunder Blaze!" Pegasumon flew up in the air, reared and came down hard on her forelegs, and fire branched out like lightning and surrounded Evil Angewomon. "Black Lightning!" Dratinimon's opened his mouth, and Black lightning shot out at their enemy. "Nova Blast!", "Howling Blaster!" "Electro Shocker!" "Hand of Fate!" "Meteor Wing!" "Needle Spray!" "Harpoon Torpedo!"

They all hit their target, and Evil Angewomon made no move to block the on coming attacks. A multi colored dome formed around her and changed colors every time an attack hit, she began to laugh again.

"Is that the best you've got, Ha you weaklings are no match for my superior power hahahahaha" "Dude this is not cool, she liked absorbed all the attacks" Matt said.

"I'll show you a real attack, you will be my examples, but unfortunately I can only do this once so watch carefully!" She said pointing her staff at them, the green orb on the end began to glow and spark lightning and Fire. "Dark Power Surge!" Evil Angewomon screamed, Lightning, Fire, and Ice blasted its way back towards the digiheroes.

**Shelly** ran infront of them and, fell to one knee and yelled "KAREN!" a green and black mist surrounded her, then the blast that Evil Angewomon had fired, hit her full on and she let a small scream escape her lips. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Shelly still kneeling, but this time she was holding a sword and the remnants of a green shield with some kind of symbol on it were disappearing.

She stood up, and to the greater surprise of every one, her outfit had changed as well. She was now wearing a short, sleeveless, green dress with knee high black boots, lighter green gloves, and her hair was up in a clip.

"Good call Shell, now it's my turn 'MADORI!'" Tiffani yelled, a purple and black mist surrounded her and within seconds the same thing had happened to Tiff. She was wearing a long dark purple, sleeveless dress with slits up to her hips on both sides, sea green gloves, black knee high boots, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"What the… I'll ask later" Tai said, Tiffani nodded and they all looked up at Evil Angewomon. "What the… oh forget it, prepare yourselves digidestined!" Evil Angewomon said, pointing her staff at them again "Black Lightning" "Hey that's my attack!" Dratinimon screamed as black and pale purple lightning branched out and hit him. "HaHaHaHa, now watch this one 'Thunder Blaze'!" Fire reached out like lightning and surrounded Pegasumon, "Hey, I have that copyrighted!, AAAHHHH!"

''NNOOOO…'' Shelly and Tiffani Screamed as their Digimon fell to the ground. "Birdramon now! hit her with your Meteor Wing while she's not looking!" Sora screamed, Birdramon flew up in the air "Meteor Wing!" and two balls of fire flew at Evil Angewomon. But She turned around, and with her orb reflected the blast, and it hit Birdramon, "Birdramon, nnnoooo" and Sora's crest of love started to glow. _(this is all before the Myotismon era so none of them have digivolved further than champion)_

Evil Angewomon saw the crest, she had been told about their power and wasn't going to let that be her downfall. Birdramon began to go through the process of digivolving to the next level, Evil Angewomon got a panic attack and in desperation, fired at Sora.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in agony and terror, "Sora!" Birdramon yelled. The blast exploded, and Sora fell forwards, she was soon surrounded by a puddle of her own blood.

**Tiffani **was the closest to Sora, and she ran to see if she was alright, she fell to her knees beside her injured comrade. Turning her over so that she was facing the sky, Tiffani began to shake her gently, "Sora, Sora come on Sora Wake up" she said softly.

Sora's Eyes fluttered open weakly and came into focus, "Ti… Tiffani?" Sora said in a weak, surprised voice. "Ya its me" "Tiffani ca…can you do something for me?" she asked, then coughed up some blood. "Sure why not" "will you please tell Tai " Sora's body shook Violently as she coughed up more blood, "tell him that I…I that I love him" stops again to cough up blood. "That I loved him, and…and that I just want him to be happy, can…can, will you do that for me" coughs up even more blood than before. In a split second Tiffani realized the reason why she hated Sora, she was afraid of her, she liked Tai so much and was jealous of her, and she was sure that Sora felt the same way. "Sora I'm so, so sorry, and yes I'll tell Tai, and I'll try my best to make sure he's happy K." Sora smiled, but then her face was distorted with terror, and Tiffani turned around to see a large blast heading straight for them.

Her hand went immediately to the hilt of her sword, but she didn't have enough time to pull it from its sheath. Suddenly a shadow took the place of the bright light coming from the ball of fire, and Tiffani made out the figure of Sora. Some how she had gathered enough strength to throw herself infront of the blast. As her scream died away in the silence, the only thing left of her was a puddle of blood, and ashes that drifted softly in to a small pile. Tiffani picked up her crest and tag, and shoved them into her pocket, she grabbed Sora's digivice and held it up in the air, it glowed but Birdramon began to shrink until the digi egg fell to the ground.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa HaHaHaHa!" Evil Angewomon's wicked laughter filled the air as she boasted over her small victory, Tiffani turned her glare upwards at the floating demon above her. _'Sora sacrificed her life for me, I have to avenge her death and keep my promise, this whore is going down, one way or another we can beat her! I can beat her!' _

**"DIE!" **Tiffani screamed in rage as she thrust her sword up in the air, it gleamed in the early morning sun. Her crest of faith began to glow, and as the light grew brighter, a silver armor formed, covering her body. Evil Angewomon fired her fire blast again, this time at Tiffani, but she just held her sword up higher and the attack was canceled out. "Well that's one more thing to add to the weird list" Matt said "I told you they were different I told you!" Tai said "guys, talk about this some other time!" Shelly said annoyed.

"Pegasumon!" Tiffani screamed, "Pegasumon digivolve WarPegasumon" and Pegasumon was then covered in dark silver armor with spikes along her head and neck, her mane and tail became a blazing inferno of pink and blue fire and she grew long sharp teeth. She did a long leap and was then standing infront of Tiffani, with a rear and one powerful flap of wings the steal warriors were airborne.

"Well, well, well the little girlie and her toy pony have decided to play, this should be interesting" Evil Angewomon smirked arrogantly. "The only one who's gonna be toyed with is you Evil Angewomon!" Tiffani screamed, "WarPegasumon attack!" "Tornado Inferno!" and she opened her mouth to let a giant funnel of fire be hurdled at the enemy.

To every ones surprise the attack shattered the force field and struck Evil Angewomon in the chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in agony.

Tiffani jumped off of WarPegasumon's back and thrust her sword into Evil Angewomon's stomach up to the hilt, and ripped a jagged gapping wound down the rest of her body as Tiffani fell back on to WarPegasumon's back. "I'm not 'cough…cough' that easily defeated!" She glared down at the group of Digidestined as Tiffani landed among them and WarPegasumon digivolved back to Tashibamon. Purple blood oozed between her teeth as she prepared her most powerful attack "Wicked, Arrow!" and a huge black arrow surrounded by Evil Angewomon's last bit of energy was shot at the group of digidestined below.

**Shelly **watched as the arrow flew towards her and the rest of the group, to scared to move she just stared unbelieving at the sharp point. "RUN!" Tai screamed, and at his command everyone seemed to click back to reality and started to run. "Ahh, Matt help!" T.K. cried out as he tripped over a rock and fell on his face. "T.K.!" Matt screamed before turning back to help him, not even stopping to see that the large black arrow was headed straight for them.

"Matt Watch out!" Shelly screamed, Matt and T.K. looked up and were paralyzed with fear. The arrow descended faster and came closer with every second. Shelly, with out even thinking started to run back towards them, the only thing she saw was the black arrow heading straight for them. Matt cringed and held T.K. closer, but when the arrow was just about ten feet from him, Shelly made a desperate leap, unsheathing her sword she struck out with one powerful strike, shattering the shaft and destroying the arrow.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Evil Angewomon screamed as her form began to disintegrate and blow away. "Ya we beat her!" Tai said "YEAH!" the group cheered, Tiffani and Shelly stood off to the side, "'cough, cough, cough' who beat her?" Tiffani said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Tai, Shelly mimicked her actions. Tai looked at her, "Oh, my bad I mean you beat her," he said looking down at his shoes, "that's better" Tiffani said giving Tai a slap on the back that knocked him down in the dirt, and every one in the group laughed, including Tai.

**The Next Day**

Shelly and Matt were sitting on the same cliff again, both were playing their instruments when, "hey Shellychan, we never did get to finish what we started yesterday" Matt said, Shelly gave him a weird look, "do you wanna finish it?" "Of course, why else would I bring it up" he said "well I just thought it was an environment thing, you know kinda a reaction and I thought…" "You think to much". "Well somebody has to" "and you talk to much" "well at least it makes up for your antisocialism", "just shut up" he whispered, grasping her chin and pulling their faces together, their lips met and they sat there kissing for awhile.

They heard rustling in the bushes and stood up ready for anything, when Tiffani and Tai came running out. "Hey hurry up you guys Gennai's here and has something important to say so come on!" Tai said "okay, who the hells Gennai?" "Don't look at me" Tiffani said shrugging, "We'll tell you when we get there" Matt said grabbing Shelly's hand and they all ran back top camp.

**Tiffani **and them arrived at camp to see a flouting holograph of an old little man, "Oh glade to see you have finally decided to join us" the little guy said, "I have something important to say… So how are all of you, looking fine I see oh and I'm so sorry about Sora" "Ya get to the point you old geezer!" this dude really got on Tiffani's nerves. "Oh alright sheesh kids these days always ordering their elders around…" "Damn straight, now spit it out old man!" every one looked at Tiffani like she was crazy, Matt leaned over and whispered to Tai and Shelly "jeez what crawled up her ass" Shelly giggled and Tai glared at Matt.

"Alright keep your shirt on I'm getting there 'cough cough, cough' okay now since the departure of Sora I have been informed that another child will be joining you." At the mention of Sora's name, Tiffani remembered something she needed to do but she figured it could wait till she and Tai were alone. "But this child is in the real world and you need to go there to find him, and defeat the evil that will show, but you'll be there for a good time before you have to fight again so don't worry to much about that. Oh I almost forgot, you two…" he said pointing to Tiffani and Shelly, "I have specific instructions from Serenity that you are supposed to find three other girls who will be joining you so your going back with us, oh and bring the digiegg it may be useful."

Tiffani glanced down at the egg stuffed in her backpack and the need to tell Tai what she had to say strengthened. "You're going to have to figure out how to get back to earth on your own, I'll be waiting for you there. And while you're at home I'll have the Digimon staying with me again so you can look for the eighth oops I mean seventh digidestined with out your parents suspicion got that" every one nodded "Good seeya when you get back to earth bye" and then he was gone.

Tiffani looked around and found Tai sitting on a log a few feet away and she decided this was as good as any other time and walked over to talk to him. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, Tai looked up at her and sighed "I'm just thinking about Sora, I miss her that's all." Tiffani felt something in her stomach turn and knot up, "Tai, I have to tell you something" "I'm listening", "I have something Sora wanted me to tell you" and Tai lifted an eyebrow at her. "She wanted me to tell you that…that she loved you, and that she wanted you to be happy" she said, then sat down on the log next to him.

"I had no idea, now I really feel bad about the way I treated her" and Tai buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Tiffani put her hands on his shoulders and tried to comfort him but he turned and hugged her, crying on her shoulder and Tiffani suddenly felt like a babysitter trying to comfort a six year old who's best friend moved away or something. "I love you" Tai whispered, Tiffani felt her face grow hot but refused to let the blush show instead she just hugged Tai back and hoped he wouldn't take her silence negatively. He sat there crying on her shoulder till her began to hiccup and soon even that ceased and was replaced by even breathing. Tiffani realized he had fallen asleep and asked Shelly to bring a pillow and a blanket, she did and Tiffani sat there with Tai sleeping soundly as she watched the sun set.

The next morning saw them up and trying to figure out how to get back to the real world. Tai was more anxious to get home than any one else but Tiffani was wondering when they would get to the part where the tell Sora's mom that her daughter died at summer camp. "Well if nothing else we could hold our digivices up and say 'take me home' or something!" Izzy said getting annoyed "we could at least try it" Tai said solemnly.

So every one in the group held up their digivices and repeated 'Take me home' three times, _(what you want them to tap their heels together, well atleast I left the ruby slippers out) _a multi-colored vortex appeared above them and every one was sucked in screaming and spinning.

_**THE END**_

_HEY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR LITTLE FIC, COMMENTS,____FLAMES AND DEATH THREATS ARE WELCOMED AT_

Shelly_Tiffani .com

_ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THERE __**WILL **__BE A SEQUAL _

**Disclaimer:**

**Obviously I don't own Digimon (starts bailing her eyes out) Saban and what ever the person's name is does so don't sue me, I'm poor any way so why bother. *well I'm not rich* Okay that's about it so I don't own Digimon blah blah blah already said that hehehe I'm not gonna waist your time anymore so OUTTY.**


End file.
